Central Connect
Central Connect is a bus operator in the West Midlands. It is made up of the merger of Zak's, North Birmingham Busways and Birmingham Motor Traction. A deal was also signed in January 2008 for the completion of the purchase of Ludlows, Halesowen. On March 3 2008, Central Connect purchased the Go West Midlands operations from Go-Ahead. Go-Ahead - "Disposal of Go West Midlands" Accessed 3rd March 2008 This has increased the buses owned by Central Connect by over 140, meaning that Central Connect now operates over 300 vehicles and becomes the second biggest operator in the West Midlands area after National Express West Midlands. Bus services operated by Central Connect List correct at 29 August 2017. (Includes all Travel Ludlows, Diamond Bus and Zak's. West Midlands Services *1 Chapelfields-Walsgrave *A1 Solihull Circular *002 Weoley Castle-Merry Hill *A2 Solihull Circular via Solihull Rail Station & Bryanston Road *4 Walsall-West Bromwich (NXWM also operate a service as service 4 but they operate between Walsall &Blackheath) *4H Walsall-Hayley Green circular (NXWM also operate a service as service 4H) *5 Wall Heath-Dudley (was service 205) *13/17 Merry Hill-Halesowen via Cradley Heath *15 Tamworth-Hurley *16/16W Birmingham-Hamstead/West Bromwich *16/16A Tamworth-Kingsbury *X16 Birmingham-Tamworth (Fields Farm Road-Belgrave) *17 Dudley-Stourbridge (was service 257) *18 Dudley-Merry Hill (was service 243) *19 Bloxwich-Walsall *20/21 Oldbury-Bearwood *23 Wednesbury-Portobello *23 Bloxwich-White Horse Road *25 Erdington-Ward End *26A Wolverhampton-Stowlawn *28A Ward End-Small Heath *30 West Bromwich-Stone Cross *X30 Ansty Park-Coventry City Centre (Peaks only) (being taken over at the end of June by NXC) *X31 Ansty Park-Coventry City Centre (Off-peaks only) (Peaks only) (being taken over at the end of June by NXC) *31 Walsall-Mossley (was service 301) *32 Lower Farm-Walsall (was service 302) *34 Birmingham-Kings Heath *35 Walsall-Lichfield *35A Walsall-Leighswood Circular *36 Walsall-Alumwell *40 West Bromwich-Wednesbury *41 Friar Park-West Bromwich *41 Walsall-Willenhall *41A Wednesbury-West Bromwich *42 West Bromwich-Dudley (West Midlands Bus joint operation between NXWM & DIA) *43 West Bromwich-Bilston via Great Bridge & Bilston/Loxdale (Dudley St/Highfields Rd) (West Midlands Bus joint operation between NXWM & DIA) *43A West Bromwich-Bilston via Great Bridge & Loxdale (Loxdale Street/Oxford Street) (West Midlands Bus joint operation between NXWM & DIA) *50 Birmingham-Maypole *53 Erdington-Smiths Wood *54 West Bromwich-Worlds End (Quinton) (Mon-Sat daytimes) *54A West Bromwich-Worlds End (Quinton) (Sun daytimes only) *55 Brandhall-Cape Hill *61 Handsworth-Perry Barr *63 Wolverhampton-Oxbarn Avenue *64 West Bromwich-Wednesbury *64 Wolverhampton-Wakeley Hill *65 Woods Estate-Darlaston *65 Wolverhampton-Fordhouses *66 Stone Cross-West Bromwich *68A Perry Barr-Aston (Anti-clockwise) *68C Perry Barr-Aston (Clockwise) *71 Sutton Coldfield-Chelmsley Wood (Sun daytimes only) *74 Walsall-Gillity Village circular *74A West Bromwich-Dudley *75 Sutton Coldfield-Birmingham International Airport (Claribel Coaches also operate a service as service 75, however they only operate a few Morning/Evening peak jrnys) *78 Sutton ColdfieLd-Queslett *82 Wolverhampton-Dudley *88 Erdington-Streetly (Mon-Fri peaks only) *89 Erdington-Shady Lane (Kingstanding) (daily) *91A Chelmsley Wood-Marston Green circular (Anti-clockwise) *91C Chelmsley Wood-Marston Green circular (Clockwise) *108 Erdington-Birmingham (Peak Mon-Fri jrnys only) *125 Stourbridge-Bridgnorth *142 Stourbridge-Halesowen *146 Birmingham-Redditch *202 Halesowen-Bromsgrove *223 Dudley-Bilston *224 Sedgley-Bilston *226 Merry Hill-Dudley *227 Stourbridge-Kinver *228 Russells Hall Hospital-Kinver *229 Bilston-Dudley *231 Blackheath-Halesowen *250 Stourbridge circular *251 Stourbridge circular *298 Stourbridge circular *299 Stourbridge Circular *310 Willenhall-Wednesbury *401E Walsall-Yew Tree Circular *530 Wolverhampton-Rocket Pool Warwickshire Services *17 Stratford-West Green Drive *X19 Stratford-upon-Avon-Redditch (previously service 26) *27 Stratford-Broad Marston *229 Stratford-Snitterfield Worcestershire Services *1 Kidderminster Circular *2 Kidderminster-Hales Park *3 Kidderminster-Arley Kings *4 Kidderminster-Franche Circular *4A Kidderminster Circular *7 Kidderminster-Sion Hill *9A Kidderminster circular (Anti-clockwise) *9C Kidderminster circular (Clockwise) *10 Kidderminster-Spennells *42 Redditch-Kidderminster General Hospital Circular *43 Redditch-Princess of Wales Hospital (Bromsgrove) *47 Redditch Circular (Anti-clockwise) *48 Redditch Circular (Clockwise) *51 Redditch-Batchley Circular *53 Redditch Circular via Brockhill Drive *55 Redditch-Alexandra Hospital *55C Redditch-Alexandra Hospital *57 Redditch East Circular (Anti-Clockwise) *58 Redditch East Circular (Clockwise) *62 Redditch Circular (Clockwise) *65 Redditch circular *67 Redditch-Studley (Anti-Clockwise) *70 Redditch-Astwood Bank (Anti-Clockwise) *182/183 Bromsgrove-Redditch *192 Kidderminster-Halesowen *247 Redditch-Evesham *303 Kidderminster-Worcester Warwickshire School/College Services *290 Lower Quinton-Stratford Girls Grammar West Midlands School Services *229S Hockley Heath-Stratford Schools Worcestershire School/College Services *9S Caunsall-Wolverley Secondary School *70S Redditch-Astwood Bank *S77 Redditch-Ridgeway Middle School *292 Kidderminster-Cleobury Mortimer *301 Redditch-Alcester Schools *302 Bewdley-Worcester Sixth Form College *831 Wolverley Secondary School-Proud Cross Ringway *833 Wolverley Secondary School-Kidderminster References External links Diamond Bus Website